


Office Affairs

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, M/M, Nearly PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, You Have Been Warned, but a bit of plot!, daniel is a big ceo, i guess, minhyun is the cfo, next to no plot, office!AU, this time for real, top!ong, what am i saying this has too much plot to be near pwp, yoojung is his secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: No one of his employees knew that their mighty and oh so manly CEO Kang Daniel liked to bend over his desk for his boyfriend.





	Office Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first full written smut, please don't expect too much.  
> This has also been sponsored by Exo's The Eve. I just listen to a song on loop when writing a fanfiction with a certain mood.  
> Another kind sponsor is a comparison post of Daniel's smooth shaved legs vs. Ong's hairy legs (but he shaved them now) Bottom!Daniel is something that should be more popular! Those legs should be wrapped around someone's waist!  
> So, I'm going back to my roots (Part 1) when my first Ongniel oneshot was indicated top!ong in [Thighs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11192859) whoop! 
> 
> I hope it's readable. Try to enjoy it haha ~
> 
> Edit: Thanks for the 1k views and nearly 100 kudos in under 24 hours, you guys sure are thirsty ~ I like it!

When news broke out that CEO Kang was dating, everyone seemed to only know one topic: Who was that mysterious person?

The young CEO just took over the company from his father a few months ago but had been part of the gosip magazines since he started to work in the firm. In those years, no one ever managed to find out anything about the relationships of the handsome heir.  
However, Dispatch finally managed to lay their hands on some exclusive and hot information that the CEO had been happily in a relationship for a while without anyone noticing - till now.

The employees at CaDo Kang Enterprise placed bets on who it may be.  
Naturally, everyone assumed it to be a gorgeous woman, maybe someone from an influential family or even a celebrity. Some were convinced she would have to be beautiful and nice because their beloved CEO did not deserve anything less. Other's were betting it was probably an unknown person since Dispatch wasn't able to find out any information about who it was. They all agreed that it would have to be a woman, though.

But then one worker accidentally overheard a conversation between their CEO and CFO Hwang who unmistakeably asked him about his _boyfriend_.

When the second round of rumors broke out, it left them even more shocked. That someone, especially someone as good-looking and charming as Kang Daniel, would date is nothing too surprising but what were the chances of him actually being gay?

Everyone was clueless now. Some still placed some bets on who it may be. They paired him off with famous alleged gays, people he had interacted with before or just generally handsome male celebrities.

They knew they were most probably wrong, but placing bets on your boss' love life worked wonders on team work. It was a common topic everyone could gossip about.

What they totally didn't expect was that CEO Kang would suddenly come down all the way from the top floor to the 5th one.  
It was unusual for him but sometimes, he actually went to the supervisor's office to talk to him or to check on the floor's work.  
However, this was not his intention this time.  
This time he, as always, greeted every worker on his way to a table in the farest corner of the room and halted in front of a particular worker.

For a few seconds, the whispers went wild.

 _"What does he want from that intern?"_  
_"Did he do anything wrong?"_  
_"He's smiling brightly, I doubt the intern messed up."_  
_"Maybe he is smiling because he is about to fire him. That would be fucked up."_  
_"Stop talking shit, it's CEO Kang. He's an angel."_

Everyone gasped simultaneously when their boss' smile widened further, eyes putting together to cute little crescents. While they have been used to their boss' kindness and warm aura, they have never seen him that bright before.

"Hyung!" The whole office gasped yet again at the soft and even cute way their boss adressed the other man. "Let's go now."  
"Okay," was the older's short respond, seemingly unfazed one of the richest and most attractive men in Korea talked to him. He smiled at the CEO, stood up and moved around his table to stand next to the younger.

If that wouldn't have been shocking enough, Daniel took hold of his hand and both of them exited the floor while everyone was gaping at them in shock and surprise. It was silent for a second before everyone of them broke out in loud chatter.

 _"What just happened?"_  
_"Holy hell, he is dating that new intern Seongwoon?!"_  
_"His name's Seongwoo."_  
_"Dude, what the fuck, my money..."_  
_"OMG, I gotta tell Jisung from Marketing as soon as possible!"_  
_"What a disappointment. Seongwoo is so average. At best."_  
_"Don't be so mean! He's nice and funny. He obviously has to have some qualities if he managed to woo CEO Kang."_  
_"Wonder what those are. He always wears those huge clothes with suspenders and looks like a lost kid in it. And those glasses, I don't think he can even see with them..."_  
_"Is that how he got his position as an intern?"_  
_"Probably is good at spreading his legs."_  
  
"Stop spreading bullshit and go back to work!" their supervisor suddenly shouted and everyone shut up immediately.

  

* * *

 

 

Little did the employees of CaDo Kang Enterprise know that when the sky turned dark and everyone went home, only two people would remain on the top floor together, way past than any normal working hours.

"Did you see their expressions?" Seongwoo asked amused, sitting in the big boss chair, while Daniel was sitting on his couch, contract papers in his hands. The older was looking out of the big windows which were more of a glass wall and showed the beautiful night life of Seoul.

"I was too focused on you to notice uninteresting reactions to something that is none of their concerns."  
"They were murdering me with their looks. Some even looked downright offended the new gangly intern was your boyfriend. I gotta say it was fun while everyone was speculating. I'm gonna miss their wild ideas. They even paired you with Park Jihoon."  
"The idol?" Seongwoo hummed in confirmation. Daniel snorted and threw the contract papers on the small table in front of him. He calmly stood up to move in front of his boyfriend. He smirked at him while he leaned against the table, arms propped on each side.  
"I like them older," he said and winked at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo couldn't help a grin appearing on his lips. He slowly stood up, eyes never leaving the younger's as he put his arms next to Daniel's and leaned forward, pushing the other slightly towards the desk.

"Wouldn't I know that best?"

The older pressed himself against the other, crotchs slightly rubbing. He loved the way Daniel gulped at the close contact.

He chuckled amusedly and moved his lips to his neck, slowly kissing his way up to his ear. His hands found their way to the younger's hips to raise him up and place him on the table. He grinned in satisfaction when Daniel immediately opened his legs for him to step between them.

"What would your employees say if they knew you'd open your legs so easily for me?" he whispered and nibbled on his boyfriend's ear while his hands started wandering over the expensive, tailored suit. The smooth fabrics seemingly flowed under his fingers as he grazed the younger's chest all the way down to his belt, thumb slightly brushing over his crotch. Daniel gasped and wrapped his long legs around the older's hips as Seongwoo pushed off the suit jacket. Daniel looked so tempting, absolutely alluring. Usually, employees would see their boss working on contracts in high concentration but only for Seongwoo, his expression was dazed, eyes filled with lust as he spread his legs for him, looking like he was just waiting for Seongwoo to take him.

"Mhm, I actually really like this shirt on you," he said, admiring Daniel's body in the white cloth. He leaned down to whisper into the other's ear as he slowly started to unbutton the shirt, "I would love to fuck you into your desk, with you only dressed in this." His fingers were ghosting over Daniel's groin, barely touching. The blond whined at the slight contact, not satisfied with the lack of any real pressure. He desperately pressed his lips to Seongwoo's as he unclapped the suspenders and unbuttoned the older's shirt. He grew impatient at the last few buttons and just chose to grab the shirt to rip it apart, suspenders and last buttons flying to the ground. He pushed the fabric off Seongwoo's shoulders.

"Off," he whispered against the older's lips before engaging him in another passionate kiss. Seongwoo shrugged off the annoying clothing and Daniel hummed in delight when he was able to feel the smooth skin freely under his fingers, hands grabbing the muscular back of his boyfriend, down to his ass to rub their crotches together. Both gasped at the newly created friction. Seongwoo hastily reached out to open their pants and they quickly got rid of their pants and boxer shorts.

Seongwoo stopped a few seconds to take a proper look at his boyfriend. He was compltely naked, except for the opened white dress shirt that looked so dangerously good on him, hanging on those broad shoulders. He moaned at the thought of taking Daniel in the clothing. He had expressed his desire to bend the younger over the big table and the little tease only winked at him and had told him to wait a bit more. The younger looked up to him through his eyelashes, silently luring him in, telling him to get what he had been craving for for weeks.

His fingers reached out to take Daniel's chin between them to connect their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. He soon leaned down to continue kissing the younger's stomach, leaving some red marks right there. He licked the little bites and smiled in satisfaction when Daniel lost his hand in Seongwoo's hair, quietly telling him he liked what he did.

He massaged the younger's hip slightly as he blindly grabbed for something on the floor before standing up again. The CEO propped up his legs on the chair's armrests behind Seongwoo. After a short moment, the older took both of Daniel's arms together.

"What are you doing?" Daniel gasped when he felt Seongwoo tightly wrapping his suspenders around his wrists so he couldn't move them apart anymore.

"Keeping your naugthy hands together," he said and winked at him. "No touching for you."

The older ignored his whine and quickly wiped down everything on the big desk to the floor, not caring about all the important documents and pencils flying and if Daniel would be honest, he couldn't have given less of a fuck right now. Seongwoo raised his tied wrists above his head, pushed his shoulders slightly and Daniel laid down on the desk, wiggling to find a comfortable position with the hard surface and his wrists tied above his head.

Seongwoo gave an approving sound as his eyes ran over his boyfriends form laid out in the open. He would never get tired of simply watching him, panting and waiting for his next move.

He moved his hands inside Daniel's fleshy thighs, loving the soft skin against his hands. He moved them up and down those silky smooth long legs before settling his palms on his round ass as much as possible, kneading the flesh and pushing against it with his crotch till Daniel closed his eyes in arousal. Seongwoo groaned, he loved it when his hands were full of Daniel. He was already so hard for him.

He moaned when his own erection slipped between those full butt cheeks while leaking precum, loving the way how they rubbed against each other. He quickly bowed down to take a small bottle of lube from his trouser pocket.

"I can't believe you planned this," Daniel breathed heavily.  
"I don't hear you complaining, though," Seongwoo chuckled. He uncapped the bottle and smeared a good amount of it on his fingers before moving down to his already awaiting hole. He circled around the muscle for a moment and nearly laughed at Daniel's cry to stop teasing before deciding to be a good boyfriend and finally pushed a first finger into him. Daniel's reaction was immediate, he moaned at the intrusion, breath picking up. He moved his arms towards him but Seongwoo held back the arms above his head while his other hand was still busy moving a finger in and out of Daniel.

"Ah-ah. I said no touching."  
"I want a kiss, though," he pouted and Seongwoo wondered how Daniel was able to look so absolutely sexy and delicious but still adorable at the same time.  
"But only because I can't resist you."

Seongwoo hovered over him to connect their lips in a heated kiss, tongues and teeth involved. He decided to push in another finger and Daniel bit particularly harshly on his lower lip, mewling. The older kissed his way down to Daniel's erection, smirking at Daniel who followed his every move as he lowered his mouth to the tip and sucked slightly. Daniel screamed at the wet and hot contact and didn't know whether to focus on that holy mouth or those scissoring motions inside him that were stretching him so well. He desperately wanted to touch his boyfriend, to run his finger's through the hair to mess it up or just to touch himself. He loved and hated being teased at the same time.

"H-Hyung, I can't wait anymore. Two fingers are enough."

The employee raised an eyebrow in question. He wrapped his free hand around the shaft, diligently moving up and down.

"You won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."  
"I don't fucking care. Ah, I need you."

Seongwoo let go of his erection and he whined at the loss which was soon replaced by a low groan as the older moved up on him again to suck on his nipples. His hands twitched but he knew better than to go against Seongwoo's orders.

"Need me to do what, Baby?"

His other hand stroked Daniel's erection, the younger was positive he would lose his mind if he wouldn't be filled by Seongwoo any second now.

"I need you to fill me up. I need to feel you the closest we can get together. Shit, I need you to fuck me into my desk, so I can remember today everytime I come to my office," he groaned, " _Please_."  
"I didn't know you liked to be so kinky, love," Seongwoo smirked, "Your wish is my command, Boss."

He slowly retracted his fingers and Daniel whined when he clenched around nothing, too impatient for Seongwoo. The older smeared some lube on his erection before aligning it to Daniel's hole, not entering just yet. He decided to tease him a bit more and only stroked the sensitive muscle with his dick. He would position himself to enter Daniel but would always retreat whenever Daniel would start holding his breath.

" _Seongwoo Hyung!_ "

He chuckled at his boyfriend's desperate tone and finally pushed into him slowly, careful not to hurt him more than necessary. He tried distracting the younger from the pain with kisses and touches as he inched further. When he finally managed to push himself entirely into Daniel, he stopped for a short moment. He wanted Daniel to approve moving first. Besides, he was so incredibly tight this way, Seongwoo didn't know if he would last long enough without a few seconds to catch himself.

Daniel wrapped his long lengs around Seongwoo's hips again and pushed him even deeper into him, whimpering at the stretch. The older wrapped a hand around his dick to compensate the pain, effectively making him groan deeply.

"Move."

Seongwoo slowly moved out a bit before pushing into Daniel carefully again. He had to hold himself back so much, all he wanted to do was to pick up his pace and ram right into the tight hot hole. However, he was a considerate and sweet boyfriend and didn't live off the pain of his love.

He experimentally rolled his hips, earning a low moan from Daniel who was slowly getting used to the thick length in him. He started to push his hips against Seongwoo's, indicating him that he could move faster now.

The older didn't hesitate a second before pulling out completely and slamming right back into the younger, making him moan  
out loudly as he accidentally knocked over some more pencils from his desk. He even cared less than before.

Seongwoo tried changing angles to finally find the spot that would make Daniel see stars and feel like he was in heaven. When the younger threw back his head, back arched, hands desperately trying to hold onto the edge of the desk as best as they could and screaming out his boyfriend's name while he wrapped his legs even tighter around his hips, Seongwoo knew he had hit jackpot.

"Oh, god. You feel so good," Seongwoo groaned, moving forward to hold Daniel's chin as he nibbled on his lips. In return, Daniel licked his lips, a thick sheet of saliva over them. With his other hand, Seongwoo sweeped a thumb over Daniel's erection and spread around his precum. The younger was only able to emit a low whimper.

"Do you like this, mhm? Tell me, does it feel good to you, my little kitten?"

The younger was only able to nod and groaned at the next hard thrust.

Suddenly, Seongwoo retreated and pulled out of him. Daniel was about to curse at him for stopping but he was suddenly flipped around, stomach on the warmed up surface, edge digging into his hips.

"But I know this will feel even better," he whispered into his ear before pushing right into him again, hitting his prostate spot on.

The pace he followed seemed to be even faster than before and Daniel was glad he lay on the table. His legs would have surely given out on him by now. He couldn't hold back all the screams and mewls that left his mouth whenever Seongwoo rhythmically pushed their hips together.

Obscene noises filled the room as he felt how the edges of the table dug into his hips and would be leaving prominent marks on them tomorrow but he couldn't care about anything right now other than Seongwoo mercilessly pushing into him, making him lose all rationality as he felt his release coming soon. He grabbed everything in his reach, even a very important contract with an even more important client. Daniel was sure he wouldn't be able to face the old man without any memories of tonight but as Seongwoo was ruthlessly thrusting into his prostate without fail now, he realized yet again that he fucking could not care less. He tried holding onto the edge of the other side of the table again, needing something to hold onto.

Seongwoo's hand wrapped around his erection again while he still got slammed into relentlessly, crying out whenever a thrust came particularly strong and hard, ecstasy mixing with the sweet feeling of pain as his hips rubbed against the desk.

"Hyung, I'm so close," he groaned, not being able to hold back anymore.  
"Me, too," he said panting.

The older hastily moved his hand up and down on Daniel's erection. The taller turned a bit around and asked for another kiss when he felt on the verge of coming. Just as Seongwoo lowered himself to capture those swollen lips yet again, Daniel moaned lowly, his boyfriend's name on his tongue as he released all over the floor. The clenching of his asshole made Seongwoo fall over edge as well as he released into Daniel, riding out his orgasm. He eventually pulled out, watching the white substance flooding out of Daniel so prettily.

Seongwoo let himself fall back on the big chair. His hands reached out to pull Daniel immediately to his lap. He turned around a bit so they could face each other, both of them still breathing heavily. The older removed the suspenders and freed Daniel's wrists.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he said with a worried expression, hands diligently laid on his hips. Daniel wrapped his arms around the older's neck, seeking out some cuddles. He smiled at the caring side of his boyfriend and looked at his wrists. They were simply a bit red, the suspenders were wrapped tight enough for him not to be able to move his wrists but not too tight so they would cut into the skin. He shook his head.

"And your hips?"  
"They are fine, it's nothing I didn't want. Now, I just have another reminder of tonight," he mumbled into the older's neck as he pressed his face there. He inhaled the scent, a mix of sweat, the older's cologne and something that was just so uniquely Seongwoo.  
"Do you want to clean up, get dressed and then go home?"  
"I want to cuddle a bit more with you."

Seongwoo looked down to Daniel and laughed as he stroked the other's hair lovingly.

"How can you be so sweet and adorable when you literally just begged me to fuck you into your desk?" he asked amusedly.

Daniel groaned in annoyance and detached himself from his boyfriend's neck to look at him with an unamused pout.

"I wanted to suggest riding you in this chair or on the couch but forget it."

All playfulness vanished from the older's face as he gawked at his boyfriend.

"Why?"  
"You keep teasing me!"  
"Only because you are adorable when you get mad," he smiled at him and pecked his nose.

Daniel wanted to pretend to be mad but they both knew he could never be. He was simply too whipped. Seongwoo softly pressed his lips to his and Daniel couldn't help melting into the kiss.

"Okay, let's tidy up and go home, I wanna cuddle with you in bed," the older said.

They both silently stood up to clean the mess they have made. Seongwoo volunteered to do most of the stuff since he knew Daniel would feel sore.  
Luckily, nothing was broken, Daniel only had to ask his secretary to print out a few documents again because the older ones were...dirty.

When he bent down to wipe the cum off the floor, he felt a hand sneaking on his butt which made him gasp at the sudden touch. He turned around and clicked his tongue at the innocent face of his boyfriend.

"You don't intend to cuddle at home, right? You pervert."

Seongwoo's previous innocent expression turned into a cheeky smirk as he winked at him.

"I don't hear you complaining, though."

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, the employees of CaDo Kang still seemed to be busy gossiping about their boss' relationship. As it turned out, the intern wasn't really an intern but actually the head of the HR department. He took over the position half a year before Daniel became CEO but no one actually ever saw him except for the high - ups and their secretaries.  
Even if they would have, they would have never guessed the gangly and awkward intern in his too unfitting clothes with the messy hair would actually be the Ong Seongwoo they now got to see.

The intern Seongwoo never wore tailor-made, nicely shaped suits that hugged his form perfectly and showed his nice body. No, this man was indeed a real head manager, emitting the feel of superiority, not accepting any bullshit work from the supervisors of the different floors. No one expected the newbie to check out the inner work of every floor to determine their work relationship. He had been analyzing their behaviour and flaws and used them to push for better work harmonization. He still did it now, except that he did all of that while looking like a runway model.

Daniel was glad that he didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. The older had finished his observations and stopped the act after collecting enough information. It was tiring the last few months but it was something his boyfriend desperately wanted to do and he was a fool and too whipped for Seongwoo to deny him anything. Sometimes, he wondered who even was the boss of whom.

At least, now they could always go on lunch dates, go to work and head home together.

The CEO stroked his chair's armrest, remembering every detail of what had happened two weeks ago. The marks on his hips were mostly gone but the memories still hit him whenever he came to his office every morning. He couldn't deny he secretely loved it.

His mind suddenly wandered to the hot moments as he was pushed into his desk, screaming Seongwoo's name. He sighed at the familiar feeling rising up in him and looked at the clock. Two hours till his meeting with Minhyun for the financial plan. He had finished all his work for the day so far. Usually, he would start on the work for the next day but he decided to treat himself a bit. He quickly turned on the intercom to talk to his secretary.

"Yoojung, please tell Mr. Ong to come to my office. When he comes, I do not wish to be distracted until I tell you."  
" _Yes, Sir_."  
"Good, thank you."

When he heard his door open a few minutes later, he jumped off his chair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" his boyfriend said with an eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth but his next words were stuck in his throat when Daniel closed the door hastily and jumped him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. He desperately pressed their lips together. Seongwoo was barely able to catch him properly and quickly pressed Daniel against the wall for some support.

"Oh, wow. I don't mind getting greeted this way whenever I come to your office."  
"Shut up," Daniel roughly said against his lips, hands already on the other's tie, "those clothes are too uncomfortable right now and there is only one way to change it."

Seongwoo got the message and started cooperating before detaching his lips again.

"Wait, your secretary-"  
"Won't hear anything because my office is sound-proof."

The older smirked at the information and kissed him again.

"What do you say? Will you finally allow me to fuck you against your window?"

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, Seongwoo opened the door and stepped out of the office.

He was surprised to see Yoojung still sitting on her spot although it was her usual break time now.  
But his surprise was nothing against hers as she shockingly took in the sight of the head of HR.

The usually proper man's hair was wild, his lips red and swollen, shirt wrinkled, the top unbuttoned and not tucked in as he held his jacket and tie in his hand. If she squinted her eyes, she was sure to see a few hickeys on his neck.

"Yoojung, please cancel all of CEO Kang's remaining appointments for today," he said, a polite expression on his face.  
"I-Is everything okay with CEO Kang?"

The polite expression turned into a smirk.

"Let's just say, I left him a little _exhausted_."

He went back to his office after thanking her, leaving a very flustered secretary behind.

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, Seongwoo did get to fuck Daniel against his window.  
> But also against the wall.  
> And on the couch.  
> Also on the table again ;)
> 
> Smut is so exhausting to write, to be honest, it requires so much detail. I'm bowing to everyone who writes smut and bowing double to everyone who manages to write detailed and good smut that leaves everyone thirsting for more.  
> The only way to get better is to write more but I have decided to go back to my roots (Part 2) and work on a more fun and light oneshot which was originally my writing style before Produce 101 and Wanna-One came and fucked me over. I've written too much angst and smut the last few weeks, I need a break :'D 
> 
> This is btw the longest oneshot I've ever written but the new one I'm working on might surpass it ^^' 
> 
> BTW, CaDo legit stands for Cats & Dogs put together because I'm uncreative af and needed _something._  
>  Shameful, I know.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, double thanks if you actually read all of my notes, triple thanks if you actually spend time to comment, give kudos or bookmark <3
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)!


End file.
